雨夢楼 (Amayumerou)
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Based on song Ameyumerou /—Sebuah janji yang telah rusak pada malam hari, hanya tinggal kenangan saja— / #FriendshipDaysFVI


Seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde _dengan memakai _kimono _yang cantik itu menatap langit senja dengan sendu.

"Aku percaya … Aku percaya bahwa kau dan dia akan kembali ke sini …"

Hanya sebuah kata-kata singkat seperti _"Aku akan datang untuk bertemu denganmu … Jadi, tunggulah aku …" _dapat membuat gadis itu percaya bahwa 'dia' akan kembali.

Mungkinkah?

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, etc**

**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**

**Fanloid © Creator**

**Story © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning :**

**OOC, typo(s), etc**

**For Friendship Days #FriendshipDaysFVI**

**Based on Vocaloid Song, Amayumerou (Rain Dream Tower)**

**Sung by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin**

**Amayumerou © Hitoshizuku-P and Yama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju lembut yang turun di langit malam, terlihat seorang dua anak yatim piatu yang memakai _kimono _yang cantik.

Mereka berdua kesepian, tidak ada yang mau menganggap mereka. Tersenyum cerah dan mata tertunduk melankolis. Mencerminkan kehendak masing-masing, mereka bersumpah untuk hidup.

"Miku!" teriak gadis berambut _honey-blonde _kepada gadis berambut _teal_ yang sedang duduk. Gadis _teal_ itu melihat ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya. "Rin!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Rin tadi langsung duduk dekat gadis _teal_—Miku—yang sedang duduk sendirian. Rin langsung menepuk pundak Miku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Rin bertanya. Miku langsung menjawab, "Aku sedang melihat langit senja. Sangat indah."

Rin mengiyakan perkataan Miku, lalu dia dan Miku pun bersenda gurau sebentar.

"Miku, berjanjilah, kita akan terus bersama hingga kita dewasa." Miku tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Rin.

"Tentu saja, Rin."

.

.

.

Miku dan Rin terus bertumbuh hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi dewasa. Semuanya dimulai pada hari itu …

Saat senja, Rin yang sedang berjalan-jalan kemudian melihat seorang laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde _yang sedang berjalan dengan gadis berambut _teal_, yang tak lain adalah Miku, sahabatnya. Rin sudah lama memendam perasaan kepada laki-laki tersebut.

_Ah.. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan … Aku tak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku terhadapnya … _Rin tersenyum simpul, lagipula itu kan pacar sahabatnya. Mana mungkin Rin akan merebutnya?

Sudah lama Miku berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Len itu, Rin selalu melihat Miku membawa hadiah pulang.

"Rin, aku pulang!" Miku berteriak, dan melihat Rin yang sudah menunggunya di dalam rumah kecil itu. Rin senang akhirnya Miku pulang ke rumah.

"_Okaeri_, Miku …" kata Rin sambil menyiapkan dua cangkir teh. Satunya diberikan kepada Miku dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya. Setiap kali Miku pulang, Miku pasti tersenyum cerah.

Rin terkadang berpikir, bagaimana jika Miku tidak pulang lagi ke rumah mereka? Bagaimana jika Miku meninggalkannya? Tapi Rin menepis semua pikiran buruk itu, yang dia ingin adalah …

Kebersamaannya bersama Miku.

Hanya Miku satu-satunya sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Rin tersenyum, melihat Miku bahagia saja sudah membuat dirinya bahagia.

Dan Miku, dia juga terkadang berpikir. Dirinya sudah berpacaran dengan Len, jika "dicintai" itu adalah "kebahagian", bukannya harusnya dia itu …

Lebih bahagia daripada orang lain? Termasuk Rin, sahabatnya?

Keesokan harinya, Miku akan pergi lagi bersama dengan Len. Tentunya, dengan pamit kepada Rin.

"Rin_-chan_, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan pulang!" Kata-kata dari Miku menggema dalam telinga Rin, dengan tenang Rin mengangguk. Sosok Miku pun menghilang dari pandangan Rin. Gadis itu menutup pintu rumahnya, dan bersandar di pintu tersebut.

"Semoga Miku cepat pulang … Aku kesepian …" Rin menggumam pelan.

Setelah Miku meninggalkan Rin sendirian, Miku tidak pernah kembali. Itu membuat Rin sangat cemas, sudah beberapa hari ini Miku tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Jeritan sia-sia yang menggenang, hilang tanpa membentuk kata-kata

Bagai menghilang dengan fajar, Miku tak kunjung kembali. Itu membuat Rin makin kesepian, dia sudah kehilangan sahabat tercintanya. Apa yang dipikirkan Rin terjadi, di mana Miku tidak pulang dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini.

Jika semua kejadian ini hanya mimpi, Rin akan mencoba bangun dari kesedihan dan kepahitan ini, kemudian menyambut kepulangan Miku dengan senyuman khasnya.

Janji yang mereka buat pada sore hari, pada senja yang indah, lenyap bersama dengan bunga transient. Bunga yang menyatukan mereka berdua.

"Apakah kau ingat janji yang pernah kita buat pada malam hari?" gumam Rin sambil melihat langit senja. Sekarang dia kesepian, mengingat masa-masa dulunya dengan Miku. Mengingat perjanjian yang telah dibuat oleh Miku dan dirinya.

_"Mari kita berjalan bersama-sama!" _

"… Tentu, Miku. Suatu hari nanti …"

Semua itu menghilang sekilas dari kehidupan Rin. Tapi Rin mencoba tegar dan tidak menangis, karena sia-sia saja menangis. Menangis tidak menyelesaikan masalah apa pun kan?

"… Miku_-chan_, aku akan terus menunggumu …" Rin terus menggumam seperti itu, seperti _soundtrack _yang selalu di _repeat. _Rin menundukkan wajahnya, berbagai memori dirinya dengan Miku selalu teringat. Bahkan saat mereka masih kecil, mereka selalu bersama. Dengan janji yang mereka buat, kini diingkari olehnya.

Janji tersebut sudah rusak. Musim telah berganti, sekarang Rin sendirian. Sendirian, tanpa ada yang menemani. Tak ada canda tawa yang dilontarkan oleh Rin atau Miku. Sepi. Hening.

"Aku kan terus menunggu … Seperti yang kita janjikan…" lirihan suara terdengar dari gadis berambut _honey-blonde_.

"… Ah, jika semuanya hanyalah mimpi …"

.

.

.

_夕暮れに誓ったまま_

_全てが夢だったなら･･･_

_Yuugure ni chikatta mama_

_Subete ga yume datta nara …_

.

.

.

Eeh? Jelekkah? Baguskah? Maklum ancur.. T_T

Rei juga nyempil ambil dari beberapa arti dari lirik Amayumerou ini, yang belum tahu, download aja lagunya. Bagus banget, dan sedih.

Rei ngerti alur ceritanya, tapi ngerasa susah banget untuk ditafsirkan. Memang susah ya bikin song fic.. Haduh... Mesti bener...

Oke, ini untuk Friendship Days! Hoho.. Rei sudah menyelesaikannya! Maaf jika fic ini jelek dan wordsnya dikit.. QAQ

Kritik, saran, dan flame Rei terima dengan senang hatiii!

Mind to review?


End file.
